Hoshiko
by Becki3
Summary: Goku has been gone for a while and the gang are beginning to miss him, suddenly a girl falls out of the sky. Could she be who they think she is?


Hoshiko

Chapter I: Fallen Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and many, many other things. Please do not sue me cause…suing isn't nice and I don't have that much. ^_^ 

************************************************************************

Trunks sighed as he headed home, after just escaping a horde of women. //What was wrong with all those women, always after me? At least, Goten had learned his lesson when we accidentally switched bodies a few months ago.// He sweatdropped, that had been a really confusing time and he had to admit he was glad it was over. Suddenly a bright colored gi flash by. 

"What the?" He swooped down and caught it. It was a girl about his age. Her short black hair had an uneven cut hiding half of her face with bangs. //But why is she so familiar?// The girl moaned softly and opened her onyx eyes. She stared at him for a bit before giving a soft laugh. She peered down at the ground. 

"Wow we're flying. This is such a real dream."

"Dream?" He sweatdropped. 

"Of course, this can't be real Lavender." She calmly stated and leaned her head on his chest.

"L-lavender??? Are you okay?" He put his hand on her forehead checking for a temperature. //What was wrong with this girl?// Slowly she cocked her head sideways. 

"You're warm . . . I didn't a person could feel while asleep." The girl pinches her arm and then yelps. Her eyes began to widen. She opened her mouth as if to say something but faints. Trunks blinked. //I sure hope mom knows what to do about th---// He stared transfixed at the thing loosely coiled around the girl's waist. //She's a-a Saiyan?// He speeded up. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *******************************************************

"ACHOO!!!" The second son of Goku sneezed. He rubbed his nose.

"Are you catching a cold sweetie?" Chi Chi asked, looking with concerned at her younger son.

"No mom, I feel fine." (Japanese myth- If you sneeze someone is talking about you)

"Are you sure? Here let me check your temperature." She put her hand on his forehead.

"You're temp is normal but you should rest for a bit."

"But mom! I have to meet Trunks at Capsule Corps."

"But nothing, you go to bed and in a half a hour you can go to Trunks."

"But"

"GO!!!"

"Yes, mommy." He slowly walked towards his room, head drooping.

Chichi sighed and sat down in a chair. She didn't mean to be so protective of her sons. But Goku went and left her. He probably didn't mean to but he was Goku. If only he would come home soon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * ******************************************************

"MOM!!!" Bulma looked up from her computer. Why would Trunks be home so early? Lately he had been staying at work late. She quickly saved the file she had been working on and headed towards the door. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, out in the backyard, in the gravity room, the Sayian prince stopped mid-kick. "Kakkarrot?" //Can that 3rd class Saiyan really be back? … About time.// He closed his eyes. //Yes, it's definitely Kakkarrot's Ki that I'm sensing.// Vegeta smirked and picked up his towel. It had been way to long since he has a battle with someone his equal.

************************************************************************

Bulma stared at her only son and the girl in his arms. "What's going on??"

"Well I---" Trunks began, only to be cut off by the approaching figure.

"Where is he, where is Kakkarrot?" Interrupted Vegeta.

"Goku? You mean Goku's back?!" Bulma asked hopefully.

"Hmph, that's what I said woman, I sense Kakkarrot, right there." He pointed to the girl in Trunks arms. "….What the f*ck?!"

"She…fell out of the sky…" Trunks stammered. Bulma blinked.

"..But her ki..it's Kakkarrot…"

"…Vegeta…you do know that is a girl!" Vegeta stared stupidly at the girl.

"I see that woman!!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

The group had gathered around the strange girl. Bulma had called up almost everyone, if Vegeta was right than Goku was back, somewhat. Even most tests had agreed with her husband.

"Is it really Goku?" one asked hopefully.

"According to my data it has to be. Their DNA is identical except for one small fact." The blue haired woman was interrupted by another voice. 

"You mean that he's a she" stated a small bald man. 

"Dad?" A son poked the still sleeping girl.

"Mmm . . Let me sleep a bit more" The girl said as she rolled over.

"Goku it's breakfast time!" yelled a hopeful wife.

"Breakfast!?" The girl sat straight up. "Where?!" The girl wildly looked around.

"She sure acts like Grampa" piped a little Pan.

"Is that you Kakkarrot?" Said a familiar prince.

"Hmm?" Begins to notice the people surrounding her. "Eiiiiii!!"

"What wrong Honey?"

"Honey!?!" She stared goggled eyed at Chi Chi.

"Yes, it's me your wife" Chichi said and smiled. 

"M-my wife?! B-b-but you're already married t-to Goku!"

"You are Goku though, aren't you?" questioned a scar faced man.

"What!?! I'm not Goku!! He's a he!"

"Or at least was" Snorted Oolong.

"Nani? What do you mean was? Why are you all looking at me like that?" A brown thing uncoils from around her waist. She stares at it for a moment. "AHHH!!"

"Maybe he...she hit her head or something?"

"But she still knows who we are." remarks the blue cat floating beside Yamcha. 

"AHHH!!"

". . ."

"If she isn't Goku than who is she?"

"Goku's identical twin?"

"Dummy, she can't be identical to him Goten!" shouted a lavender haired adolescent as he hits Goku's second son on the head.

"Oh yea" He rubbed his head.

"AHHH!!"

"Maybe you can give her something to calm her down?" asked the small pig. Bulma nodded, and took something out of a drawer. The girl stopped screaming in time to see what item Bulma has.

"NOOO!!" She shrieked and jumped onto the nearest person, which happened to be Trunks.

"Nani?" Trunks stated as he turned bright red.

Yamcha chuckled and said "It must be Goku, he's the only one that afraid of a needle."

"I am not Goku! I just happen to not like getting shots." She mumbled.

"Well than who are you, girl?" 

"Umm I'm . . . Shiko."

"Child?"

"Ya wanna make something of it pig?"

"…Not really…"

"Well, I for one, like Goku this way." Mumbled the old master. 

"Hentai!!!"

"Get your eyes off my husband!!!" And two angry woman rendered Master Roshi unconscious. The girl watched innocently.

"Um, Shiko, maybe you should get off Trunks before he faints." Advised Gohan.

"Me?" Shiko looked at Trunks' face, which was still red, and slowly got off him. 

"Are you okay Trunks?" Questioned Goten.

"Uh-huh…"

************************************************************************

Well I hope you liked this story so far, actually this really is an old story I did that I dug up just now. It was only about a page long and I was bored so I finished the chapter and fixed it up. If you guys like it I'll continue, if not ^__^() it'll probably end up in my unfinished bin. So please review if you like it. 


End file.
